The Not So Great Idea
by Darth-Vulturnus
Summary: Harry vanished as a young child and now, right before Hogwarts, desperate plots are in motion to get him back. Unfortunate, Dumbledore and Voldemort forgot to take a few things into account when retrieving Harry from the Multiverse. Inspired by "The Many Potters of Little Hangleton"
1. Bleach Harry: What is this Heart?

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>This was inspired by two things. The first is VivyPotter's "The Many Harry Potters of Little Hangleton." It's a seriously good work and you should check it out. The second is all those pieces where Dumbledore, Voldemort or both of them together summon Harry back right before his first year from whatever crossover universe he warped into as a child. Only instead of things becoming normal, they fail to take a few things into account. Also a warning, some will feature female Harry, as it works better for my purpose.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, feel free to give suggestions for a chapter. But the universes are static, so Harry only gets one chapter per universe. He can't be two people after all.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In which Dumbledore summons Bleach Harry<strong>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore finally finished drawing the blood alchemy sigils using a mix of blood he had stored from baby Harry along with what he had left from Lily and James. This was his last ditch attempt. If this didn't work, young Harry would be forever lost to them.<p>

The sigils activated, he stepped back as a massive plume of smoke enveloped the area. He hacked a few times and cleared his eyes as the figure came into view.

"Harry, my boy, you have no idea how good it is to see you."

The figure turned around, "Ahh, I had hoped this was simply some new way for Aizen-sama to summon us, but you, despite being trash, seem to have found a way to recall me back to this world."

Dumbledore's eye developed that damnable twinkle, "My boy, you must defeat Voldemort. The prophecy and your mother's blood protection that she powered via love will ensure that. And given that time clearly moves faster in the world you were in, you can start right away."

Ulquiorra looked impassive, "Trash, I suppose I could. I might be able to find out what a heart is. Simply tell me where to go and I can destroy this fool who dares think he can challenge Aizen-sama."

For the first time in around fifty years, Dumbledore felt sorry for Tom. After all, it was over within a couple days. Ulquiorra still had the fragment from Voldemort that had formerly resided in his scar. Using it as a homing beacon, it was just a matter of taking the time to get around to destroying them. Because...well, Ulquiorra was now permanently banned from Gringotts due to having to get a horcrux from the Lestrange vault. Dumbledore wasn't sure if the damage Harry's green cero did to the seventh floor would ever be completely repaired.


	2. Matrix Harry: The problem is choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything...**

**In which Voldemort summons Matrix Harry**

The cauldron boiled as Voldemort, regardless of the fact he was using Quirrel's body, prepared to summon his greatest foe to strike him down. So what if said foe couldn't fight back? No one who challenge him again. Just as he was about to finish, Quirrel tried to reassert control and knocked over cauldron by accident. Luckily for Voldemort, as it spared him months of wasted work and Quirrel because it spared him some punishment, the potion went to work just like it was supposed to.

When it was finished, what was there was most certainly not a weak pre-pubescent Harry Potter. It was Harry, but an adult version of him. His hair, unlike his father's which went everywhere, was styled in a very neat business cut. His dark shades and almost all black leather disabused the professional notion fairly quickly though.

"Harry Potter, come to die."

"The name is Neo."

Voldemort seemed perplexed, "I'm not sure what foolish notions you're trying to hold by naming yourself something like that, but you are Harry Potter. And I am going to kill you now, just like I killed your parents. Bow to death Harry."

Neo took casual aim at Voldemort with his dual pistols, inviting him to make the first move.

Voldemort scoffed, clearly offended, "Please Potter, you're going to fight me, the greatest sorcerer of all time, with muggle weapons? You're clearly stupider than I thought."

He mentally revised his previous statement when a bullet went through his right palm. He might just have to take this seriously after all. How unfortunate. Quirrel's body probably couldn't handle it.

Retreat was starting to look good now, run to fight another day and all that. Immortality was worth his pride as an evil overlord, though he would probably be laughed at, again, at the Multiverse Villain Conference. Dealing with Palpatine's taunting about his inability to even take over a small portion of a single planet was never fun, even on his scheduled drug days.

Even the slew of curses he spewed at Potter were simply dodged by Potter...leaning backwards. He was never going to live this down. Actually...he might. Sosuke Aizen, his main tormentor about his lack of finesse, didn't really have a leg to stand on right now, considering that apparently his body was sealed away in his verse.

Voldemort felt an invasion for a second before his mind was assimilated. His face morphed into a normal one, or at least normal with a perpetual scowl, and he was left wearing a clean dark green suit with an earpiece attached. Unfortunately, it wasn't the megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur in charge anymore.

The figure in Voldemort's place reached for his .50 caliber Desert Eagle handgun while proclaiming with quite a sneer and drawl (Neo will admit he never figured out that trick), "Mr. Anderson..."


	3. Fairy Tail Harry: No reason to come

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>For any who may wonder why Neo took so long with Voldemort last chapter, the Matrix timeline was post-movie one, but pre-movie two. So Neo had yet to become the boring Superman Jesus he is in movie two and three.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to put anything you want to see later on as a suggestion in the comments.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In which Voldemort and Dumbledore tag team summon Fairy Tail Harry<strong>

* * *

><p>All the details were in place. Unspeakables sat at the four cardinal points helping sustain the doorway which would bring Harry back to them. The fact that Voldemort was helping them, when by all sense he should be trying to stop them, was irrelevant. Despite the fact that Voldemort was attached to Quirrel's head, he had been quite the source of knowledge on how to summon his greatest enemy back.<p>

Finally the gate was stabilized and a figure walked through. Unlike his father James, whose hair resembled a bird nest, Harry's hair laid flat upon his head, through it shifted into spikes at the end. His ruby shaded dimmed as they quickly assessed the surroundings. His cloak, red with gold trim, calmed down from the chaos that had blown it about. A white sash wrapped diagonally across his torso.

His collected red gaze locked on a madness filled gaze, "Where am I? This is not Crocus."

"Harry, my boy, you have no idea how good it is to see you again."

Zeref swept his gaze over the old man who reminded him of Hades far too much, "Harry? I have not gone by that name in several hundred years. Nor will I deign to answer to it now. Though I must ask, how did you know that I once went by that name?"

Voldemort, unable to think clearly once he heard of potential immortality, raged, "Tell me your secret to immortality Potter!"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, clear disappointed in his former student, "You now sound disturbing like Severus, Tom."

Voldemort waved his hand in a vague manner, "Details. All that matters is that Potter tells me how he attained immortality."

Zeref raised his hand upon which rest a perfect ebony sphere. With a flick of his wrist, the orb multiplied to four and reached the Unspeakables, who dropped like puppets with the strings cut.

Dumbledore frowned, "Harry, my boy, why would you do that? Who taught you such things?"

Zeref gave Dumbledore a cold smile that almost seemed mocking, "This world rejects me as well, so I will reject it."

Voldemort's barrage of killing curses all failed to penetrate a rotating shield of black magic that encompassed Zeref in a semi-sphere. He put his hands together in a manner strange to Dumbledore and Voldemort, but would have had anyone from Fiore running away at max speed.

A black pillar of death magic erupted from his hands, instantly engulfing Dumbledore, Voldemort and a decent part of muggle London.

As the dust cleared, a figure in red is seen walking away, hands in his pockets, declaring, "The end of this era is here. I will wipe clean the slate. Starting with humanity."


	4. Sekirei Fem Harry: There is no logic

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything...**

**I bet you all were expecting Harry was Gray when you saw Fairy Tail last chapter. Heh...suckers. Also, come on guys, give me some suggestions here. I only know so many things that I can slot Harry into. Not that I'm running out, but still. And as for how this chapter could be possible whatsoever, I'm going to blame magic...with no further explanation, because it might hurt our heads otherwise. Sorry for the wait, but school papers and my novel take precedence. But as a reward, this chapter is longer compared to previous ones.**

**In which Dumbledore summons Sekirei Harry**

Albus Dumbledore would never admit it, but today was a rather off day. It had been slightly over eleven years since Iris Potter had gone missing from the house of her relatives. Why, he had no idea, not that anybody had to know _that_. It simply wouldn't due for people to know that their savior was gone. But given how many people looked up to him for guidance, which wasn't surprising, considering he was around 110 and had taught or been headmaster for nearly every British wizard alive. All he to do was throw around some bullshit about how safe she was and people ate it right up.

Of course, he was lucky to still be as spry as he was. As it turns out, possessing all three hallows, of which getting it while destroying Tom's toy had been a real chore, even without being the master of them, was enough to significantly slow down the aging process. With them all nearby, he aged two months per decade, resulting in the reason he had yet to hit the muggle nursing home.

But now he needed his savior back, as Voldemort was starting to move again. He stood of to the side of a massive summoning circle, a stuffed black dog in the middle. Supposedly, this ritual would summon back the owner of whichever item was placed in the small circle in the middle. Just to make sure he had everything right, as the ritual destroyed the item, and he really didn't want to bother drawing the annoying intricate circle again, Minerva and Severus were with him.

Blinding chains of lightning latched onto the toy as the ritual activated. Slowly, but undoubtedly surely, a figure started materializing in the middle, starting feet first. The result certainly wasn't expected.

He had expected, like others, a female version of James with Lily's eyes that was downtrodden and wearing ill-fitting clothes and well, eleven, not...this. Black high-heels supporting ridiculously long legs. An oddly cut and skin tight dress that showed an improper amount of cleavage trailed upwards into a face that was neither James nor Lily. It clearly had some features of both, and something all on its own. Strangely enough, while James has brown eyes and Lily had green eyes, Iris seemed to have solid black eyes, with perhaps a hint of blue, with the whole eye being slightly slanted. Interesting. What could have caused this?

Albus flicked his eyes over to his colleagues before the last of Iris materialized. Minerva, given her stance, was clearly feeling self-conscience along with her growing mortification that anyone would dress like that, especially not innocent eleven-year old Iris Potter. Snape observed the figure with a gaping mouth. He was not expecting this! He had prepared his best sneer, worn his best bat-imitation robes and even prepared a speech, that he was sure Albus would stop, about how she looked just like her useless father and would turn out the same. Nothing had prepared him for an adult Iris Potter, who didn't actually look like James much at all, to be the very definition of..._public obscenity_.

While Snape's brain took a minute or two to reboot, Iris finished materializing inside the circle. Iris's eyes flicked around the room, quickly taking everything in. The three people wearing the outlandish bathrobes were something new to her. She tilted her head to the side slightly, "Where am I?"

"_Where am I?_"

All of Dumbledore's questions came to a screeching halt at that. Japanese. So she had grown up or at least lived in Japan for some time, which would explain why couldn't find her, the Japanese mages tended to be very isolationist. Dredging up his memories of Japanese, he turned to her.

"_Hello Iris, it is good to see you are well."_

Her face showed some confusion, strangely enough, "_Iris? You must have mistaken me for someone else then."_

Dumbledore sighed, of course she went by a different name. Though this indicated she had grown up there and had taken a new name, with no one knowing her original, "_Sorry, I'm afraid not. Whatever is you name then my dear? And do you mind using English? I'm afraid my colleagues do not speak Japanese."_

A subtle wink, "Alright. I'm Kazehana."

The old man with by far the worst robes spoke up, "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The stern woman say an opportunity here, "Minerva McGonagall, assistant headmistress and transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

The greasy-haired man tried to look intimidating, but he really had nothing on Miya, "Severus Snape."

As Kazehana listened to the trio explain magic to her and the coming up problem with this nasty fellow called Voldemort, she made a decision. They wanted her to come to Hogwarts to learn magic, and she knew the underlying purpose. They thought that it was her destiny to defeat this Voldemort fellow.

Foolish, as even if somehow she had been a human once, she wasn't anymore, and thus the prophecy would either break or choose someone else. Seers could only bind those of their own race anyway, it was one of the checks on that extreme power to choose the fate of others.

Traveling around the world sounded nice. After all, Voldemort was their mess. If they couldn't tie up loose ends, then they got what they deserved. Her sisters weren't in danger, so why should she care about these people she barely knew? She stood up and walked, saying hello and good-bye to Magical Britain for the first and very possibly last time.


End file.
